Trollhunter trapped
by Ludex Gray
Summary: Jim Lake Jr. Thoughts after being captured by Angor Rot.


Angor Rot torture scene from Jim's point of view in "Blinky's Day out."

There he was again, hiding in the corner of my eye. It was the same troll I had witnessed at the soccer field at school, the one that seemed to be watching me as I fought the golem. I looked around to check on my friends, but they seemed to be handling the glass monsters pretty well on their own. Plus, this might be my only chance to catch up with the troll that has stalking me. I tore down the hill into the forest chasing the mummy-like figure from shadow to shadow as it avoided the sunlight. I seemed to lose sight of him at every turn, but I continued in my pursuit. I was following the mummy-troll too easily, but just as I started to doubt my plan to follow him I saw him come to a slow stop up ahead. This is my chance! I broke into a sprint across the empty sunlit area before the tree he stood at, sure that I had caught him off guard. I raised my sword high and was prepared to strike, when bright lights zapped up all around me. I tried to reel back a step and cover my eyes but I couldn't feel my limbs responding. I desperately tried to blink as the glare stabbed into my eyes, but I could not perform even that simple action. A dark, sinister murmur echoed forth from the shadow of the tree in front of me; a sound that sent shivers down my immobile spine. As the mummy-troll made his slow approach towards me his shadow extended with him, keeping him safe from the sun. He stopped directly before me and stood tall and powerful in front of my currently vulnerable form. I tried to ask why he is was watching me, to question his motives, but my utterances were incomprehensible because my mouth refused to move. "Mmm you've wandered into my web, my human hunter." His unearthly golden eyes burned with curiosity as he looked me over. Turning his head ever so slowly he spoke again in a haunting voice "I am Angor Rot, and I will be the last you see before you die." His introduction was as terrifying as it was captivating, and that's not only because I'm paralyzed. His movements were much smoother and more threatening than the other creatures I had met. I got the feeling that he was playing with his food as he circled around me. I tried to scream, to say something, anything, but it was all in vain. "Shh it's useless to speak," his finger traced a delicate pattern in the air and as he continued his design I could feel a slight burning sensation cross my right cheek. "I have killed hunters in the past, but never a human one. Such curious game..." He continued to draw the pattern and I could see light emminate from my face where I could feel the lines being drawn onto my skin. "I will not give the sweet release of death. Not yet. I will relish this hunt." his deep voice intermingled with the late evening's air. I tried to call out to my friends that were just over the ridge, but my desperate screams are muffled by the paralysis. "Relax. Your friends won't help you now," the haunting voice reminds me. I am forced to watch as golden light gathers in his spread out hands. He absorbs this power and raises his staff to touch my forehead lightly. It stings as he taps the point of his staff to the design he etched into my skin. He begins to chant rhythmically as he takes the staff away and holds the staff high above his head. I can feel the lines on my face glow and his dark magic as it enters me. It's a disgusting and violating feeling that makes my bones grow cold and my stomach turn. He waves the stave around while ritually chanting in an ancient tongue, nothing remotely similar to the Spanish I'm supposed to be studying. As the dark magic seeps into me through the cracks he made in my skin I can only feel a small sens of emptiness that terrifies me. Suddenly his eyes open and the golden irises flashed with a sense of surprise. He cut off his enchantment immediately and the cold feeling began to subside as he leaned in close to me. "Next time we meet, hunter, Daylight will be mine to command." His voice was menacing, but rushed as if he was in a hurry. He flipped his staff skillfully and a black portal appeared after the motion. He stepped through it quickly and I was left alone, unmoving. For a second I wondered if my friends had survived the glass golems and they would save me, or the darker alternative, they had died or forgotten me and I would be trapped here indefinitely. I can't call out for help because my screams are muffled. I'm still unable to move from Angor Rot's trap and I have no idea how to escape.

The sound of scrambling feet approaching from behind reaches my ears. At first I'm unsure as to whether if it is Angor Rot returning to deliver on his promise or if help has finally arrived. "Jim!" I hear the worried tone of Toby's voice call out. "He's in a stasis trap. Don't touch the stones." I cried out with joy, knowing the voice had to be Blinky's. However my voice was muffled by the paralysis so I doubt they heard my thanks. A sudden sharp pain rammed into the small of my back and knocked me out of the trap. As I worked my way up from the ground into a kneel Blinky yelled "Master Jim, the golem!" I saw the glass beast running towards us and was glad for the chance to stretch my previously immobile limbs. I made short work of the golem with two solid swipes, one for the beast and one for the golem figure inside. I defeated the golem, but I still feel heavily to the ground after the second swipe and Daylight landed in the ground next to me. "Jim... Your face" Toby exclaimed as he saw the markings on my skin, I looked away not wanting my friends to worry about it. "The golems they were a distraction" Blinky realized aloud. I was to tired to say it, but Claire worded my thoughts exactly "What does it mean?" Blinky's six eyes looked at me solemnly "the sigil of Angor Rot." I would never admit it, but just the sound of his name brought back all the fear I had at that moment. The moment in which he had had me completely and utterly under his control. "Master Jim, I fear you have been marked for a fate worse than death." If someone else had said it I would've thought they were just being overly dramatic, but this was different, this was Blinky. He was excitable at times, but his advice was never to be taken lightly. I thought about the nothigness that Angor Rot had made me feel only moments before, that sense of emptiness. A terrible shutter passed through me just at the thought of having to face him again..


End file.
